


Deck the Halls

by Hazel75



Series: We Need a Little Christmas [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Eventual Romance, F/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to do some decorating around the Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Just some total fluff for Christmas. There will be several in this series.

"What on earth is that?" Coulson is sitting at his desk trying to catch up on the latest reports of villainy in the world when Mack and Hunter walk in carrying what appears to be a large evergreen tree. 

 

"Um, a Christmas tree," Hunter replies unhelpfully.  "I know you've spent virtually your entire existence in SHIELD but surely you know what a Christmas tree is.  Or did the doctors erase those memories when they were scrambling your brain?" he asks, looking at Coulson like he was a very slow child.

 

"Thanks, I can see that.  What is it doing in here?"

 

"Just following orders, Director Coulson," Mack says setting the tree carefully down in the far left corner before pulling a stand from a bag. 

 

"Whose orders?  Not mine, obviously." 

 

Hunter looks at him and rolls his eyes.  "Who do you think?  The little general.  Although who she thinks she is I sometimes wonder.  You really ought to have a sit down with that girl and explain to her that, while there may not be levels anymore, that doesn't mean she's entitled to boss the rest of us around.  I, for one, have better things to be doing."

 

Coulson purses his lips, wondering what Skye is up to.  Since they returned from San Juan the atmosphere has been solemn to say the least.  No one has settled into a rhythm yet still unused to the hole left in their ranks by Trip's death.  Coulson finds himself expecting to see Trip walk through the door to his office, radiating the sincerity and humor that seemed to run bone deep in him. 

 

"Okay, well, just leave it there."  Coulson rises from behind his desk, buttoning his jacket and thinking it might behoove him to find Skye. 

 

He finds her in the lounge, putting the finishing touches on yet another large Christmas tree.  This tree is aggressively cheerful, covered with colored lights, silver tinsel and a riot of ornaments.  She has what appear to be felt reindeer antlers on her head.  She looks a little ridiculous and a lot adorable.  For a moment, he enjoys watching her unobserved.  He's realized that's long been one of his favorite pastimes.   

 

Eventually, he clears his throat, and she turns around, humming some Christmas song he can't quite place. 

 

"Did the guys put the tree in your office like I asked?" she asks before stepping back,  giving the tree a critical look.  She adjusts a strand of lights here, a piece of tinsel there before coming to stand next to him with an appreciative look at her handiwork.

 

"Yes, they did.  With the obligatory complaints from Hunter, of course.  However, I can't recall ordering decorations for the base or a tree for my office.  What have I missed?"  Coulson raises his eyebrows, keeping a small smile on his face, not wanting to spoil her mood by coming off as harsh. 

 

"Well, sir, things have been more than a little heavy around here lately.  I thought that maybe some holiday spirit might help take people's minds off, well, you know."  Skye shrugs, looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself.  "I'm not meaning to be disrespectful or insensitive--" 

 

"Skye, no one would ever accuse you of being insensitive.  Ever."  Which is true.  Skye has an unerring talent for picking up on moods and feelings.  It's part of why he likes having her around him so much, at least, now that he's not keeping secrets from her.  She doesn't misread people, including him, who has a tendency to close himself off.  He's even found he's glad that she'll push at his walls at times. 

 

She gives him a grateful look.  "It's just that Trip was such a big person.  Being here without him, it's like everything's a little darker.  So, lights, decorations, something fun like a good thing.  Give everyone something happy to think about."

 

Coulson nods.  He suspects she especially needs some positives right now.  Her fears about what was done to her in that temple and her, in his opinion, misguided sense of responsibility and guilt over Trip's death have been a heavy load for her to carry.  He knows what it's like: he's gone through similar.  If making the Playground looks like a department store during the holidays makes her feel better, he's on board with that plan.

 

"Okay.  That explains the common room.  Why is there a tree in my office, though?"  He thinks he knows the answer but figures he'll ask anyway.  He likes hearing how her mind works. 

 

"Well, you practically live in your office, I thought some cheer there might be in order.  And if I'm going to be in there working, I wanted something besides that stupid wall to look at.  So, office tree seemed like a good idea." 

 

He looks at this feet, hands in his pockets, before looking back at her.  "You're responsible for keeping it watered.  You have more lights, decorations, I assume?" 

 

"Yep.  I didn't send those with the guys.  Didn't know what they might do left to their own devices."  She looks at him a little winsomely.  "So, do you have some time now?  I'm not ready to turn off my elf routine quite yet." 

 

He sighs and smiles.  "Why not?  There's no dire emergency threatening our way of life at this particular moment, and it's not like work I do have will disappear if I let it rest for an hour or so." 

 

"That's the spirit.  The bad guys will still be there.  Take a break and live a little." 

 

Skye pulls a elf hat out of one of her bags and reaches to put it on his head.  She looks at him critically.  "I'm not sure that works really.  But what the hell -- even the Director can look silly sometime."  He shrugs.  If she thinks so, he'll go along with it. 

 

She hands him a shopping bag with ornaments while she picks up its mate.  Hooking her arm in his she leads him back towards his office, asking his thoughts on the idea of an office party.  Yeah, he thinks, a little holiday spirit won't hurt, might help. 


End file.
